Saving Jade
by Saffe - Aliza - Benedict
Summary: It's Peter's turn to find his soulfinder. Accompanied by Crystal and Xav, they arrive in Jakarta in search. It's a fairy-tale story, when he meets Jade, the 3rd child. But then everything changes when Jade and her sisters are kidnapped and the worst is feared. Fate entwined them. Love with find them. Peter Brooks.
1. Chapter 1 - Peter

I stared as the planes landed on the brightly lit London-Luton airport runway through the glass a very strong coffee clutched in my hands. Having just come from visiting Topaz and her brood here in England the coffee was just about keeping my head from nodding off my shoulders; I was more than tired and very glad that I was about to get on a fourteen hour flight to Soekarno-Hatta International in Tangerang, Indonesia. My brilliant baby sister Crystal was meeting me there accompanied by her irritatingly egotistic, annoying-but-can't-help-but-love soulfinder, Xavier Benedict.

Like Xav and Crystal, I am a Savant; people with special...powers. Xav is a healer which is probably where his ego comes from. Each Savant is born with a soul-mate, their other half. Crystal is something rarer; she does things a little differently. She's a soul-seeker, a very special savant who can find Soulfinders. Crystal gave the remaining Benedict boys - Will, Uriel and Victor - a place to start but decided to come with me. I was to meet her there. She was already in the air flying from Denver.

My phone beeped, alerting me to a text. It was my sister Diamond. _hey, bring back a special girl because I like weddings!_

I snorted as my flight was announced, my bags having already been checked in, I picked up my single strap laptop bag and sat it on my shoulder. Multi-tasking wasn't my strong point, I got myself into a right mess trying to text as well as find my ticket and passport in my bag _and _walk to the appropriate place to board was very hard indeed.

I found my passport and ticket, put them in the same hand as my phone so I wouldn't loose them. I briefly looked up as I crashed into a young man not too much younger than me. He was standing at the back of the line. My line.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head. "No worries. Trying to get a final text in, for your girlfriend?" He asked, nodding to my phone, half way through a message.

I laughed. "No, my sisters." I glanced down at my phone, remembering to text Crystal I was boarding as I had promised to do after her demanding text. "One is telling me to get married, the other is telling me to hurry up." He laughed.

"We need the Concords back." He said. I agreed. The Concords were very fast passenger jets from the seventies or eighties, that could get you from London to New York in under three hours. "Simon McAvoy." He offered his hand.

"Peter Brook." I shook his hand. Simon was a tanned indivudial with spiked up blonde hair and brown eyes. He screamed college student who was obviously taking a gap year to explore the world.

A very polite Chinese woman greeted us as we approached her. "Enjoy your flight." She said in a clear Chinese accent after checking my passport and ticket.

I thanked her. As did Simon once he was cleared as his passport picture didn't exactly match his current appearance so it took a little longer. I remember being a little kid and enjoyed running down the Jet Bridge. And take off, my favorite. Simon and I found two seats near the back of the plane; a young female had already occupied the isle seat. "Hi, do you mind if we..."

"No, not at all." She had an Irish accent. "I'm Emma." Emma was pale with ginger hair bunched back into a ponytail and green eyes, a copy of Shakespeare's 'MacBeth' clutched in her hands.

"Peter." I nodded to Simon. "Simon."

A flight attendant clapped his hands. "People! People! We are picking seats not furniture so sit down." I laughed, pushing my bag in the overhead lockers, before shimming across to the window seat as Simon had occupied the seat next to Emma.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome aboard British Airways Flight Q33K with non-service from England to Indonesia, I am Ash and I'm going to be that little voice in your head for the next fourteen hours." He was definitely gay. A blonde stewardess stood in front of him. "We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. There are countless ways to loose your kids but only six ways to loose yourself off this flight," The female pointed to the exits. "If our customer service doesn't meet your highest standards please feel free to use one of these exits at any time. In the event of the oxygen masks falling before you, stop screaming, grab the mask, and pull the strap it over your head. If you have a small child or an adult behaving like a child traveling with you, secure your mask before assisting with theirs. If you are traveling with more than one small child or adult behaving like one, pick your favorite."

"Seatbelt, fastened. Electronic Devices, off. Tables-tray, up. Seat back, up. Heart rate, up." Emma and I laughed at Simon as he checked everything ahead of the flight attendant who was making everyone laugh. "Prepare for blast off."

I plunged my earphones into my ears and finally let the heavy weight of sleep take over me and slept like Emma and Simon through most of the flight, waking up briefly for an evacuation of my bladder and a drink. A flight attendant woke all three of us up as the fasten your seat-belt sigh came on. "Please return to your seats and fasten your belts as we make our final descent into Tangerang. I'd like to thank all you lovely people on behalf of the captain and flight crew for flying with us today and the next time you have the insane urge to go rocketing through the skies at high speed in a metal tube please think of British Airways, thank you."

The Captain came on as the aircraft descended, his voice echoed through my head and I didn't pay attention, just copied Emma. The sun was rising, already glittering on the clear blue ocean. The city alive. The plane touched down and taxied to the gate. Despite the announcement from the flight attendant asking to exit calmly it was a mad but slow dash for the exits. I pulled my bag out the locker, yanking Emma's out by mistake, catching it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully as I handed it to her.

"PETER!" Crystal's voice rang out as I walked into the main airport. It wasn't hard to spot the two of them, Crystal especially.

"Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2 - Jade

**Okay so in this Peter is 22, and so is Jade. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky...yet. Sorry it's only short.**

**Dedicated to: BlueDreamer31 - thank you for my first review I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The sun streamed in through the windows, it was mid-day and the blistering heat had allowed us to get the afternoon off from schooling because the heat was too hot to concentrate. My windows where open and a small breeze was pushing the soft muslin that hung in front of the glass, the purple curtains pushed to the side. The sound of busy Jakarta traveled with the wind. Our mandatory uniform was to stay on despite the heat. Consisting of dark blue skirt, suit Jacket, a blouse and dark blue vest, I'd already through my jacket across the room and undone the buttons on the vest, my hair up in a messy do to keep the hair off my skin to cool down. I pushed my knee socks to my ankles and wonder how Jonn can sit there in full uniform and tights. However she was sitting directly beneath the AC.

I sketched on my notepad, the pencil drawing of my sister, Jonn (full name Jonquil), scribbling into her workbook half done; I perfected the detail to her hair, really dark chestnut brown hair falling to her waist highlighted with tiny braids in her hair either pink or blue colored and the satin bow on the side of her head. Sat at my desk the 17 year old was finishing the schoolwork she didn't do in class because of a distraction.

My family and I were home-schooled after the traumatic event of loosing our mother six years ago, dad wanted us to be close by, not a hundred miles away at some English boarding school for girls; the boys went to an all boys one. So he home-schooled us. Well he had someone else home-school us. But he liked to be able to come and see us when he wants too.

I can't say that I was upset, to be quite honest I was over the moon, some real pieces of snobby work back in England, but just after my youngest brothers first Birthday dad moved us out to Jakarta. He does a lot of work for the Savant Net and then his 'human' job is a good paying one. We live in four story town house, a modern one that looks like a resort/villa in the tropics; an exterior of glass, wood and grey stone. It was big with a shaded garden and an infinity pool that you could see all the way to the ocean from. The library/TV room and Dad's office was in the basement. The wall was in parallel to the pool, so you could see into the water There was a pane of reinforced glass to keep the water out and so none of us could break it.

A whistle shrieked through the house. Another blow. I scrambled off the bed pulling up my socks as Jonn finished whatever she was writing. She grabbed my jacket and threw it at me, calling my name. "Jade!"

I caught it. "Thanks Jonn."

I buttoned up my vest and shoved on my jacket. The second floor was where my bedroom and the rest of my siblings bedrooms where. I ran down the steps to the first floor, dad's bedroom and the guests suites and some other stuff.

We came to a sudden slow pace once we reached the first floor landing, walking calmly, looking down on the two story foyer, two staircases curved round from the landing. Just by sheer coincidence, the boys went down one and us girls went down the other. Dad was standing with a young couple, an Indian man chuckling, the woman looked truly shocked. I wonder why. Oh yes.

Including myself, Dad has ten children. The man chuckled a little harder as dad questioned the youngest, six year old Jack about his missing vest. Jack shied away and giggled.

"Mighty hell, Tom, when you said you had nine children I thought it was some sort of metaphor or something." The Indian man said, inspecting our neat age ordered line before them. We faced them as they stood in the circle of the staircases on the grand marble floor design.

Dad turned back to the man and walked over to stand with them once again. "A metaphor Rash?"

"Yes, as though you had your children's friend over so often they were like your own." The woman said in an English accent.

Dad laughed. "Oh no, they're all mine and Rose's." Sadness filled his eyes at the sound of her. He noticed us all looking at him, worriedly. He cleared his throat and smiled at us. "Rash, Michelle, these are _my_ children, Jeffery, Jada, Jespar, Jonquil, Jetson, Jane, Joel, Joanna, Jude and Jackson."

Otherwise known as Jeff, Jade, Jess, Jonn, Jett, Jane, Joel, Jo, Jude and Jack-Jack.

You can see that awkward pattern that has everybody mixing up our names. You see being a Savant family obviously comes with the want to have a million and one kids. Dad said they had agreed to stop at seven but the three 'accidents' happened, Jude, JoJo and Jack. I was second oldest at 22. Jeff two year older than me at 24;

Jess - 18;

Jonn -17;

Jett - 16;

Jane - 14;

Joel - 11;

Jude - 10

Joanna - 9 and Jack - 6.

"Guys, this is Rashan and Michelle Nayar. Michelle was a friend of your mothers."

Mum - Rose - was his soulfinder. We were on holiday, driving when the side of a cliff collapsed into the road. Mum collided, the car burst into flames and rolled of the edge, plunging into the river below, nearly killing Jess, Jonn, Jett and Joel. I clearly remember watching in horror from the seven seater as the flaming car dived for the river. She managed to help my brothers and sister escape but was trapped by her own belt.

I inhaled deeply, breathing away the tearful emotions that accompany every memory of mum. I blinked a few times and refocused on the my father and his guests.

"Mr Van Allen, it's really hot I don't see the need for the children to continue wearing their uniforms." Announced Beatrice, our nanny slash housekeeper. She cane and stood behind Joel, placing her hands on his shoulders. We found it ironic she still refers to us as children even though Jeff, Jess and I are legally adults.

"It is." Michelle agreed, her eyes came to Jude. "But it's not sunny inside, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Um..." Jude scratched his head. Jude, all he needs is to caught a glimpse of his eyes and your locked, he can then do anything from inflicting pain to petrifying someone to knocking someone out, even kill a man. The sunglasses, everyone instantly looks at Jude as he has the most amazing eye color that changes. The funny stories of how when he was born a few doctors passed out from looking into his eyes, it was put down to tiredness on the doctors part but when it started happening at home to the rest of us, yea that's when we realized what was up.

"Because the poor boy can inflict many things should a person even glance at his eyes." The nine of us stared at her in horror. She saw our faces. "Oh, it's okay my sweet chickies, they're here on Savant Net Business." We turned back to the trio.

Dad smiled. "Yes, now go change ready for dinner." We nodded and filed up the same flight of stairs quietly led by Jeff.

* * *

**Tell me what you think xx **

**Saffë Aliza Benedict**


	3. Chapter 3 - Peter

**Who's excited for Misty falls coming out this October?!**

**Chapter dedicated to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx; Mitzi and nononononononono thanks for your reviews, had me grinning like an idiot. I hope you enjoy this, because it's for you.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Finding sky! Sad face.**

* * *

The heat was slightly suffocating as I stepped out of the restaurant, my skin cooled from the AC in the restaurant now instantly warmed up. Crystal was fanning herself with a fan she'd bought before either Xav or I arrived. We'd been sitting in the restaurant for a little over two hours, as Xav wanted to drive home at the slowest time of traffic. Climbing into the car, I turned on the AC before anything else. During dry season in Jakarta the heats usually bearable but we'd obviously been hit by a heatwave that was making it really hard to do anything without wanting to pass out. Although the house was air-conditioned like the car, it wasn't as cool in temperature.

I shot through the city as quick as I could, Jakarta's roads were always busy but Xav didn't to be on them when the night traffic came out and he purposely made us wait an extra half hour at the pizza restaurant they found whilst I was in the air, so we didn't get caught in the rush hour traffic.

"So, Xav, how is everyone?" I asked as Crystal and I had finished talking about Topaz's lot.

"Yea, they're cool." Okay. Maybe he doesn't trust me. I'll just...

_NO! _I jumped as Crystal's voice thundered through my head. I hit the breaks slightly but continued as though nothing happened.

_What?!_She turned to look at me from her seat beside me, giving me the 'you-know-what' face. Me being a Savant, I have the power to control people's emotions through their aura's.

I indicated to turn. _I wasn't. _Ha! I was.

_You were. _I know I was. I grinned at her. _You just have 'guilty' all over you... _She continued to telepathically talk to me about behaving - even though I was the elder sibling. "You're not even listening to me."

Xav laughed nervously. "Wait you were talking? I didn't hear you either sorry, babe."

She grinned back lovingly to him. A twang of jealousy hit me. "Nah, I was talking to Peter because he was going to make you like him." She said dropping me in it like a bomb.

Xav laughed again. "Yea, no point denying it. But when we met at the wedding, you were pulling pranks and making jokes like there was no tomorrow." Xav chuckled at the reminder.

He sat forward and clapped my shoulder. "Don't take it personally, I'm just really tired."

"Jetlag." Crystal sighed. I found out she'd flown from Italy not Denver; Xav was still flying from Denver but Crystal had been here a full day before either of us men. I glanced at Xav in the side-mirror as they argued about who had it worst. Yea maybe man and boy.

I did a sharp turn into the street of our house, which was a luxury villa type townhouse, Diamond had a lot of friends - no surprise - and one owned a townhouse in Jakarta but was posted in Australia for a three year thing. He'd let us use it instead. Crystal and Xav frowned at me for disturbing their argument.

I coughed. "This isn't mean't to be an insult, Xav,"

"This is so going to be an insulting comment." Crystal contradicted.

"But you need a hair cut." I've never known what reason could possess a male to grow his hair like girls would.

Crystal punched my arm. "I've already told him that."

Xav laughed. "I'll get my hair cut when you get yours under control." Crystal scrunched up her face and threw him a glare as he grinned, ruffling her hair. I smiled, pulling onto the driveway as I'd started another playfully argument between Xav and Crystal that lasted for the next hour.

Stepping out into the flood of golden sun, the temperature change was again very noticeable, hot and heavy compared to the coolness of the air conditioned car. "Wow, I love this weather." Xav said briefly before firing back at Crystal. How they haven't killed each other yet is beyond me.

Xav unlocked the front door and I was first in. "Thanks for dinner, guys." I called to the bickering couple, _I really hope they're not always like this. _

"Your're welcome, Peter." Crystal smiled.

"I'm heading up to bed, so I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow." Crystal laughed but there was really no guarantee when I was going to get up. I got a brief reply.

I ran up the white carpeted stairs to my room on the first floor. The house was only three story's including the ground floor. Considerably smaller, especially to the one on the hill behind the house. But it was still quite big. Five bedrooms, each on had an adjoining bathroom. Downstairs was open plan kitchen-diner-lounge, with a closed off office and another toilet.

My suitcases where on the bed and floor. Laptop already charging on the plasticy-wood woven chair by the window. A very large window panning almost the entire length of the wall, built in wardrobes. Then the bathroom. I placed down my wallet and phone in the bedside drawer, flopping onto the bed. Tiredness plagued my body, my eyes forcing themselves shut. I fought the urge long enough to change and get under the covers before sleep took over. And I was out like a light.

I love the feeling, when you wake up mid-morning, and the sun is bright out; trying to get through the yellow curtains but instead fills the room with a summer golden glow. The room warm but not hot. I roll over, burying my face in the soft pillow. I just lay there for a couple of minutes before stretching and rolling out of the bed onto the white carpet. The smell of bacon wafted into my room and I was on my feet instantly.

Yanking my suitcase onto my bed, I rifled through the packed clothes for some shorts intending to spend the majority o the day relaxing. I've decided to start Soulfinder search, tomorrow.

Quickly changing into my khaki shorts, I grabbed my book and sunglasses, then followed the smell of bacon. Piled on a plate with a netting thing over the top to keep away bugs was a pile of bacon, next to some rolls. I threw one together with a squeeze of ketchup as a giant splash echoed through the house. I approached the backdoor. Xav looked like a drowned rat in the pool, having been pushed by Crystal.

"Not fair!" Xav yelled, he saw me leaning against the door-frame taking a bite of my breakfast. Mmm, good bacon. "Peter, be a man and push her in." I gently tossed my book and shades onto one of the chairs, and finished up the roll.

"If I were a man I wouldn't push her in." I called, licking my fingers and dusting them on my shorts. Crystal shot Xav a smug look. "I'd do this." I announced, hoisting her into the air and throwing her in next to Xav. I sat down as Crystal shrieked before engaging in a heated kiss with Xav. Another hit of jealousy washed over me.

The pool went all the way to the smoothed edge of the hill and along. There was a staircase that led up to the paths of the hill, but it was very steep. At the top where a line of more townhouses, just much bigger.

Loud laughing interupted my reading, I looked to yell at Xav and Crystal but for once they were quiet. The three of us looked up at the hill.

"Run! Run!" A girl laughed.

"No, Joanna!" A boy called. "This way!"

More laughs accompanied shaking trees and the heavy sounds of running through a forest. "Jump! Jump! Jump!" Another boy yelled. Followed by yelling and ten kids appearing from the high tree line, jumping into the pool below. Our pool.

They broke the surface, laughing before noticing us with 'whoops' expressions. "Agung's in Australia, who are you?" One of the girls asked.

The three of us exchanged looks. "Agung's let us borrow the house." I said. "Whilst he's in Australia so who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Peter

**So this is a short chapter and may be a little cliche I don't know not to confident on my writing. I'm also looking for a Beta reader so if you're interested leave a comment or message me or something. Anyway...here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky. **

**Dedicated to New reviewer: AutumnRiver13, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Um..." One of the girls with curly blonde-brown hair started, exchanging looks with the other nine. "You didn't answer our question, why should we answer yours?"

We laughed. "We did."

"All right." Said a second girl, with light blonde hair. "Agung let's us jump into his pool, even whilst he's in Australia."

"How about you names?" Crystal asked.

Hoisting the youngest boy onto his back, a boy called. "How about yours?!"

"We asked you first." Xav said.

He laughed. "It's our turn to ask a question." Silence fell between us. I stared at the girl with the curly brown-blonde hair. She stared back. Unlike the others who were switching between people to look at, she and I, our eyes never deviated away from one another. She was...beautiful, she had a similar skin tone to the rest. A mix of English white and Olive. Blue eyes from what I could see. I wonder if they're all related. They didn't really look like it but neither did Crystal, myself and the rest of the Brook siblings.

I sighed. "I'm Peter, that's Crystal and Xav." I jerked my thumb at them. They glared back.

Curls, nodded. "I'm Jade," She called. "My brother Jeff with him Jack," She pointed to the two on her left, a small green eyed boy with a head of dark blonde curls on the back of a dark haired male with blue eyes.

"Jes," She nodded to the white blonde _boy_ beside her. "Jett after him, Jon is the girl," Jett and Jonn looked most like siblings, brown eyes, very dark brown hair. "Joel after her." Joel had the darkest skin, inky black hair and dark eyes. "Then Jane," She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jo," A girl with raven black hair as crazy as Crystal's. "and Jude is at the end." He was brown eyed also but the only one with strawberry blonde hair.

They smiled, Crystal glancing back over them and repeating their names under her breath. "You're all related?"

They nodded once. "Brothers and sisters. Fully." I was about to say something but I glanced up to see someone, I stood up. A man was stood at the foot of the stairwell, just behind the iron gate. "Hey dad." Joel said.

Although smiling, their father had his arms folded over the navy blue polo shirt he wore, in an unimpressed way; in his hand he held something. "Get out of the water." He ordered. "Now." They swam to the edge with the others and got out, instantly and quietly.

They lined up on the side of the pool, making little puddles of water on the bone-dry and hot pool-side paving. I watched in amazement as even the youngest stood like a statue. By the looks on their faces, the siblings where thinking about what we were thinking of them; Crystal and Xav were clearly amused.

"Jespar where is your shirt?" Their father sighed.

Jes cleared his throat. "Um..inside, father?"

"You mean..." He started, unfolding his arms and holding up what he held in his hand. A shirt. "...this shirt. The one I found on the back of the outdoor chairs."

Jes gave a meek smile. "Wonder where that had gone." He said weakly as his father threw it at him. I walked around the pool to stand on the side as the family.

"Put it on." Their father turned to us as Jes followed orders. "I am very sorry if they disturbed you, we didn't realize that Agung had guests and they've all gotten into the habit of making unscheduled arrivals." Their father in khaki trousers and trainers, he looked quite chilled. Very short dark hair and blue, I can see where most of the genetics came from.

"Well in all honesty we heard them coming before they jumped." Crystal said. They were instantly making 'no!' gestures and 'please' behind their fathers back, Jade was slicing her hand at the base of her neck trying to get us to stop.

Their Dad quirked an eyebrow. "Jumped?" He turned around, they straightened immediately; arms dropping to their sides; fists clenched. Military standard.

"Yea." I said. "Into the pool." Their father glanced over the ten and back to us; Crystal and Xav who had gotten out of the pool, now stood behind and beside me, Crystal perched on the arm rest of the chair I used to occupy.

"From the side." Crystal added, elbowing Xav to play along, as he was about to object.

He nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "Okay." He turned to his children. "I see you've made some friends. Loyal friends." He scratched the top of his eye, chuckling. "No more jumping off the hill," They all complained. "Not until Jack-Jack, is a little older." He watched them waiting for the reply that never came. "Understood?!" They gave a curt nod, instantly. He turned to us. "Once again, sorry for the intrusion, it won't happen again."

"It's fine." We said, another elbow to Xav's ribs from Crystal to get him to agree.

"I'm Tom Van Allen." He introduced.

"Peter, Crystal, Xav." I said.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "And as an apology, we do have a party tonight so please feel free to attend."

I felt Crystal grinning like an idiot beside me. "Of course, yes."

"Good." He called something in a different language to us before turning to his children. "Okay, let's go." He clapped, they all walked up to the staircase, chattering loudly with their father.

"What the hell...?" Xav laughed, once they were out of earshot. Crystal thwacked him. "That was the strangest thing I've seen in a while."

"What well behaved kids?" Crystal inquired. He nodded. "Must seem really strange to you since you never behave." She laughed sarcastically. Xav thumped her arm.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jade

**Review! Please! Thanks to nononononono and AutumnRiver13 for your reviews. You make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky. Sad Face.**

**Tell me what you think, after you read and enjoy it!**

* * *

I set down the last of the heap of glasses on the long white clothed table. Beatrice was readjusting the positions of some of the glasses. Cleaning of the invisible smudges with a handkerchief. The hired caterers busy making a tremendous amount of noise in the kitchen. Dad working more in his office. The others, having finished their jobs were upstairs, getting ready, apart from Jeff, Jess and Jett who were arguing whilst trying to hang lanterns on the trees. The evening sun had cooled the air down from blistering to just humid. Dad's garden party was for all his colleges, Savant and Non. Here to make deals and things like that.

Beatrice's hand on my shoulder made me jump, knocking a glass of the edge of the table. I caught it by telekinesis, millimeters from the marble floor. I carefully pinched it between my fingers and looked up at Beatrice. "Oo-ho," She laughed. "Lucky. And no one saw but your brothers."

I laughed in relief, placing it delicately on the white cloth and carefully backing away. "Yea."

"Go," She flapped me away. "Before you actually shatter something." I spun on my feet and headed for the house, thanking Beatrice in her native language of Japanese. I only knew a few phrases in Japanese, that was Jonquil's language along with Swedish.

Dad's normal job, and his role within the Savant Net, involved a lot of communication around the world. After mum died he started us all on two different languages each, to keep us busy - so we weren't sitting around dwelling on mum, had something to distract us. I was Mandarin. And Italian, I was always brilliant at Italian. I narrowly avoided knocking a plate of food propped on a waiters hand as I shot through the kitchen and into the back . "Sorry!" I hooked my hand around the banister and swung round onto the stairs. I ran heavy-footed up the stairs, turning right down the my corridor. I slowed to a jog, approaching Jonn. She was banging on the bathroom door with her fists, yelling what where undoubtedly swear words in whatever language.

"Joel, you have ten seconds to come out or I'm coming in!" She threatened.

Dad walked up behind me, patting my shoulder and wrapping his hand around Jonn's arm. "Come on, I need you and your Swedish."

"Ugh. Joel, you have ten minutes to come out or I'm coming in and you'll be leaving either on a gurney or in body bag!" She yelled as dad dragged her down the corridor When her yelling ceased, Joel poked his head out.

"She's gone right."

I scoffed. "Run, buddy." I smirked, shouldering my way into the bathroom. "Run. Say, what are you doing in our bathroom?"

"Jett's using ours!" He called, running down the hallway. I closed the door to the hot room. The steam suffocating me. I opened the window, pulled the blind and turned on the shower once again. Not too sure what opeing the window was going to do except switch the steam for hotter air, but I might be able to see even just a fragmented blur of myself in the mirror.

I peeled off my top, all my clothes where still damp from jumping into the pool earlier.

Earlier. That boy. Peter. How gorgeous. Perfectly defined face. Heart warming, knee-weakening, most dazzling smile I have ever seen. Someone like that could kill a girl. Peter. He looked...indescribable.

_Jade! Get a grip of yourself. _Hey, a girl can experiment. I've swooned for boys before I mean come on, there are some real lookers out there, but Peter. God! Why is he so different.

I stripped off and climbed into the shower, quickly turning it too luke-warm. How Joel didn't die of hyperthermia is beyond me. I quickly rinsed off, not bothering with much else. Switching it off, I had one foot out the shower cubicle when I realized...Dad had invited Peter. I glanced at my reflection in the meter high mirror that sat above the tiled sinks and ran the entire width of the wall.

I got back in.

* * *

I quickly slipped - quite literally - down the hallway and into the room I shared with Jonn. She was sat at the desk, textbooks open, arms folded on them and dozing. The muslin blowing in the slight breeze from the open window. Our Window faced the forest so naturally the breeze was a shade cooler. I looked at the dress in the see-through plastic protection thing, lying on the silk sheets of my bed. Mom preferred the silk, from when we were babies we had silk comforters we'd all rub against our nose whilst sucking our thumb. Having the Chinese patterned sheets was a comfort at night, as though she was still with us. Jonn's plastic bag was screwed up on her white with tiny blue floral designed duvet. Mine was red and gold with a more Chinese look to them. I pulled off the plastic careful not to wake Jonn. A pretty dark blue dress was hanging before me. One strap and floor length. Very simple. Very dad's choice.

I glanced over at my sleeping sister.

Her long sleeved evening dress was dark green chiffon and came to her knees with delicate embroidered flowers in all colors, she had a wide ribbon wrapped around the midriff of the dress and a black velvet ivy design across her shoulders and down the sleeves. Poor girl, no wonder she was sleeping, probably passed out. Slightly worried, I checked she was okay.

Yea, she's fine.

I slipped into the dress and twisted up my hair into a braid kept in place with two glittering hairpins. My pale slip-ons - although not easily seen - went nicely with color. "Jonn." I woke her gently.

She sat up with a jolt. A small flamed sparked on the pages in front of her. She smacked her hand down, snuffing out the flame. She looked at me with her beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. "Well at least it wasn't the dress." She jerked her head in agreement. "Right, hair time." I left most of her brown hair down, keeping the sides up with a ribbon in a bow. I curled the ends into little spirals before Joanna came running in, slipping on the shimmering tulle fabric of her too-long dark red dress and swearing. Jonn caught her before she hit the floor, I had burning hot curlers in hand.

We laughed in surprise. She looked between us. "What?"

I shook my head. "What's up, JoJo?"

"Dad want's us."

We left instantly, Jonn and JoJo laughed as one dragged the other on the floor, the fabric of JoJo's dress making it easy for Jonn to do so. "Jonn! JoJo! What on earth are you doing?!" Beatrice gasped, walking up the hallway, harshly. Jonn dropped JoJo's upper body.

"Upmf!" Joanna scrambled to her feet, pulling her dress straight with her hands. Beatrice handed us a pair of white wrist gloves similar to JoJo's as she scolded the two.

I jogged down the stairs, pulling on the gloves. Slipping into my place between Jeff and Jess. All the boys, even Jack-Jack were dressed smartly in tuxedos. Dad wasn't down here, but Michelle was. She had a pinched face, didn't look as sweet and happy as she did when Rashan and Dad were around. She opened her mouth and then stopped, counting us under her breath. She then started clicking at Beatrice. "Where is the one who stands there?!" She asked, accusingly - pointing to the space between Jett and Joel.

Beatrice didn't even have to look. "Jane, I'll go fetch her."

"No Need!" Jane gasped, darting round the corner and down the stairs. Jane was in a sweet and elegant little Grape colored number, a dark patterned stretchy material with sequins for the bodice attached to a flowing skirt trailing along the floor. A ribbon accentuated by a rose in the lower center of her stomach.

Michelle sighed roughly through her nose. "Well hurry up." Jane fell into place, adjusting her stance whilst pulling a face.

"Where's dad, I thought..."

Michelle silenced her with her index finger. "Thank you, Beatrice." Michelle nodded. "You can leave." Beatrice gave one last glance at us. With our hands behind our backs, we all looked sideways at her, keeping our body posture straight and correct. She was slightly apologetic but went up the stairs and disappeared. Michelle turned back to us. "You're father is busy, I am in charge." She said, clasping her hands together in front of her. She approached us, her tight blue dress and the way she walked making her look like a penguin; her matching blue stiletto's like ice picks. "I expect you to be on your best behavior," She announced, halting in front of Jude and tapping his nose in a downgrading way.

Joel grinned. "You look like a flight attendant." She went to slap him but Jude ripped off his sunglasses as he caught her wrist.

Michelle looked at Jude. "Don't. Touch. My. Brother." He said and she screamed a bone-chilling scream that made your blood run cold.

"JUDE!" We dived for him, trying to yank him away. I grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled. Jude was bloody strong, both Jeff and Jess were yanking on the 11 year old, Jane trying to rip his hand from her wrist. Joel, JoJo, and Jett where cheering Jude on; Jonn hugging and saying calming words whilst holding her hands over Jack-Jack's ears who was screaming and sobbing, stamping his feet.

In a matter of seconds, the shrill of a banshee brought everyone else in the house to the foyer, imaging someone being brutally murdered. A piercing whistle solved it all. Michelle stopped screaming, Jude let go. "What on earth is going on!?" Dad thundered as he walked down the stairs.

"So this is a bad time?" We all turned around at the sound of Xavier's voice. Peter, Xav and Crystal stood in the doorway. Both boys in tuxedo's and Crystal in a lovely short steel grey dress with a slanted neckline and matching heels.

Dad jogged down the final few steps. "No, well yes, sorry just one moment." He said walking towards them. He turned back to look at us all. "Back to work people, nothing to see." He called clapping his hands. The caterers and waiters scrambled away. "Rash, Michelle, I am so sorry, I'm not sure what's happening but Jude will be punished..."

"But dad!" Jude protested.

"No buts young man." He warned. "Beatrice, take Michelle and Rash to the drawing room, see to Michelle's needs." Beatrice cooed at Michelle who played up her part of the innocent party as they walked away. He glanced over us all. "Jonn, take Jack-Jack out to the garden and calm him down; I'll be out with bring a warm drink in a second." Jonn nodded, lifting Jack-Jack up, he was still whispering sobs as Jonn disappeared.

Dad turned to Peter and the other two. "Right, um..." He checked his watch. "Right." He continued to look at Peter but clicked at us to line back up.

Peter apologized. "Sorry, you never specified a time so we just kind of picked the most likely, logical and reasonable time to...er...turn up." Dad nodded, Peter looked at me.

"Of course, thank you. Um, Jada." I looked away from Peter. "Why don't you and JoJo take our guests to the garden, offer them a drinks. Jane, go find Beatrice and check Michelle is well." Jane looked positively sick with disgust. "Boys, I want to know what the hell just happened!" Jane, JoJo and I turned on our feet.

"Come on. This way." Peter and the other two followed. Xavier childishly swinging his and Crystal's clasped hands between them. I lead them out into the garden. The garden was very big, trees surrounded most of it apart from where the pool was, the infinity pool, the gap in the trees was where we often jumped down to, we'd run down the winding pathway and then jump into the pool at Peter's place. The tops of trees further down the hill poked just above the gap, so the view of Jakarta and the sea were bordered with the bumpy line of tree canopies.

Waiters at the ready, JoJo gestured to the drinks table that I'd help set out earlier. I walked over to Jonn, who was swaying with Jack-Jack in her embrace looking over the view. Getting closer she was softly singing a song to him. It sounded like Japanese. "Hey, Jackie," I ruffled his hair. Although his sixth birthday was in a few weeks, Jack-Jack loved to be babied. And he was small enough to do so. He smiled at me. "You okay now?" He nodded. I kissed his cheek. He squealed and pushed me away.

Jonn patted the seat of his back. "Okay, Jack-Jack, let's go see daddy."

They started back up the garden, stopping briefly to exchange a few words with Peter, Xav and Crystal. "Hey, Jonn." She turned around. "Put some shoes on."

"Will do! Joel, turn the lights on!" She called into the house. The garden came to light as the sun dipped below the horizon. I walked over to JoJo who was happily chatting away with Crystal and Xav about clothes.

"I'd love to make a dress, one of a kind!" Crystal laughed.

I tapped Peter on the shoulder. He turned around to me, instantly looking into my eyes with his gorgeous dark green eyes. I took a breath, remembering what I was doing. "Hi, we haven't properly met, earlier was more of an awkward situation of not being charged with trespassing..." I breathed a laugh, with him thankfully. "But I'm Jada Van Allen, everyone call me Jade."

"Peter. Everyone calls me Peter..."

"Or annoying." Crystal added quickly. He frowned at her.

"So, you really are all siblings?"

I nodded. "Oh yea, we weren't kidding. Ten of us. Must seem crazy, what about you?"

He laughed. "You make me feel a lot more normal. I have six brothers and sisters." That makes Seven. "Xav there, also has six brothers." Oooh, another set of Seven. Are they...? No. "So yea, that's something we have in common."

I nodded. "Sure is."

Jeff came out and jogged down the steps. "Jada, Joanna, guests are arriving. Let's go." He pointed to the house. I fare-welled Peter and followed Jeff in. As a formal greeting, we all stood on the stairs and smiled politely as all the guests arrived. For an hour we stood in the same place. We didn't go to the party when dad dismissed us.

With the music still playing in the distance from our house, we sat on a high part of the hill, looking out on Jakarta and the sea beyond. Jett created a small snowfall of sparkling snowflakes, all melting as quickly as they appeared so they turned into raindrops. We looked at him; he was gazing to the horizon clearly wrapped up in his thoughts. "Jett...Jett...Jettson!" I called, he jumped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I try to control it."

Jonn laughed, jumping to her feet in a dramatic pose. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know...well now they know! Let it..." Jonn stopped an incoming attack of ice with a quick flame."Nice try buddy," She smiled, sitting back down.

* * *

The party ended at eleven. Sent to bed at nine when Jack-Jack fell asleep on one of the lawn chairs. A thunderstorm cracked in the skies above Jakarta, waking up the younger lot of the Van Allen siblings. I heard JoJo run down the hallway to Jeff and Jess's room. The pitter-patter of small feet came again. I peeked out the door watched Jack-Jack and Jude go to Jeff and Jess next, following JoJo unknowingly.

Jonn was reading in the window seat, with the window open. "Jonn, let's go see if Jeff needs any help." She frowned at me. Ripping her away from a good book she wasn't pleased, but came anyway. Quietly we padded down the corridor, across the landing as a flash of lightening lit up the foyer. The down the boys corridor, passing Jude and Jack-Jack's room, then Joel and Jett's. Their door was open, the light was one. All of our brothers and sisters were in there, but Jane.

Jeff laughed quietly. "You're not afraid as well?"

Jonn jumped onto Jess's bed, pulling Jack-Jack onto her lap. "No, we came to see if you needed any help with this lot." She said tickling Jack-Jack.

I crossed my legs beneath me, sitting at the foot of Jeff's double bed. His black silk sheets made it slightly hard to not slip off with every movement. "Course." Jeff teased.

Jude sighed. "What punishment do you think dad is going to give me?" He asked.

Joel ruffled his head. "He's not going to give you one, if I've got something to do with it." Jude grinned.

"I wasn't going to give you one anyway, Jude." Dad said walking in. Jane came and laid next to me, propping her chin on her hands. "I knew you'd all be in here, so I woke Jane up as well, so I could explain."

"Explain?" I asked.

He nodded. "I understand with Michelle." He said quietly, closing the door and sitting on Jess's bed with JoJo, Jonn, Jack-Jack and Jess. "Now she was a good friend of your mothers, but she has got a side to her that I knew would provoke a reaction, especially from you guys."

"Then, why did you say Jude was in trouble?" JoJo asked, climbing onto dad's lap.

"Because it would've been easier for all of us, if she thought she'd won." He said, stroking her hair. "But kids, I'm always on your side. No one can ever come between that. Yes?" We nodded. "So my plan is..."

"Kill her and hide the body." Joel smiled, bouncing to his knees.

Dad looked slightly worried. "You worry me Joel." We laughed, dad chuckled pressing a finger to his lips, glancing at the door. "No, tomorrow, I'll have a day off and we'll all go out, as a family." I smiled. "I know, you've all been feeling a bit neglected by me since the accident." A sombre mood feel over the room. "So starting tomorrow, we're going to do more things as a family. Yea?"

Although I felt a bit childish being excited about a day out, after six years this is what I had been waiting for. Dad. We all went back to bed, dad came in one his way back, kissing us all goodnight.

As he turned to leave, Jonn sat up. "Oh dad." He turned, hand on the light switch. "You've done a great job since mum died."

A few tears collected in his eyes. "Thank you Jonquil. Goodnight, my angels." The room feel dark and Jonn slipped below the sheets.

"Night Jonn."

"Night Jade." She paused. "You going to dream about Peter?" I sat up and flung my pillow at her.

"Jonquil Irmgard Van Allen! How did you find out!?" German father. German middle names.

* * *

**Cool Idea, if any readers what to do a FanFic about a Van Allen Siblings go ahead, it would be cool to see what you think of them. Smiley Face. Haha.**


End file.
